Thanos (Earth-1600)
Thanos is a powerful Titan overlord whose goal is to wield the Infinity Gauntlet and harness its power to exterminate half of all life in the universe. History Early life Fall of Titan Thanos was born to A'Lars and Sui-San, members of the Titans, a race of powerful, god-like beings that evolved on the planet Titan. Thanos was born misshapen, bearing a physical mutation that left him marked as an anomaly among his people, leaving him an outcast. Despite his status, Thanos unconditionally loved his people, and In his youth, he met a young girl at his school who was a manifestation of Death, who foresaw his destiny of balancing the universe and became his confidante. She warned him of inevitable destruction of the planet and he desperately sought to save Titan when the planet became threatened by an immanent catastrophic event. When he suggested killing half the population of the planet, and entirely at random, to solve the problem, his idea was considered to drastic and dismissed by his people, and Titan was subsequently devastated and left nearly uninhabitable. Another result of this devastation was that the Titan species was left on the verge of extinction. Sometime after Titan's fall, he came to believe that the universe's large swell of life was depleting its finite resources, and would eventually cause the destruction of the universe itself. Hence, to save other planets from Titan's fate, he became a world-conqueror, moving throughout the universe and destroying half of all life within the planets he conquered due to his ideology of balancing the universe. He earned such a fearful reputation as a galactic warlord, due to his immense power and even ruling over a distinct region of space, and gaining control over the deadly armies of the Chitauri and Outriders, that he was considered among the most powerful, if not the most powerful, being in the universe. Trivia *Thanos, in this universe, is primarily similar to his Earth-199999 counterpart. *Thanos is the only villain who has interacted, albeit indirectly, with every major hero in Earth-1600 (Spider-Man, the Avengers, the X-Men, the Fantastic Four, the Animalians, and the Guardians of the Galaxy), much like how his movie counterpart has done so with every major hero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. See Also *Gallery */Quotes/ Category:Earth-1600 Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Versions of Thanos Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Super Stamina Category:Healing Factor Category:Super Speed Category:Flight Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Omnipotent Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Illusion Creation Category:Mind Control Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Force Field Generation Category:Geniuses Category:Teleportation Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains of Earth-1600 Category:Scientists Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Secret Identity Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Leaping Category:Under Water Survival Category:Space Survival Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Inventors Category:Insanity Category:Army at Disposal Category:Eternal Mutants Category:Avengers' Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:Life Manipulation Category:Eternals Category:Shape Shifting Category:Size Alteration Category:Living Characters Category:Space Control Category:Time Travel Category:Time Control Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniarch Category:Omnifarious Category:Technology Interface Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Intimidation Category:Agility Category:Sorcery Category:Single Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Murderers Category:Magic Resistance Category:Invulnerability Category:Shockwaves Category:Explosion Creation Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse (Earth-1600) Category:Guardians of the Galaxy's Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:Black Order (Earth-1600) Category:Purple Skin Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Characters Who Know Spider-Man's Secret Identity (Earth-1600) Category:Inhumans' Rogues Gallery (Earth-1600) Category:Titans Category:Characters Category:High Body Count Category:Titan (Earth-1600) Category:Infinity Stones/Gems Users Category:0259-S (Earth-1600)